It's Christmas, But Not For All!
by tinnycsixx
Summary: It's coming up to christmas in the lab. it's been 7 months since natalia has been caught as the mole, and her freinds haven't forgiven her. will she get her friends back before her past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

It's Christmas! But no for All.

this is my first fanfic for this site. i appreciate constuctive critisism, please review:) it starts of with a T rated stroy then it goes into M hopefully i will finish this story befoe christmas hence the title. i hope you enjoy chapter 1 i will update as soon as i get use to the for the punctuation and spelling not the best person at these things. but really inspired by other writters on this site.

Chapter1:

It was 2weeks before Christmas. All of horatio's CSI's were putting up the Christmas decorations. All except one! They were allowed to raise the Christmas spirit after H discussed it with rick.

H, and his CSI's Calleigh, Eric and Ryan were in the break room putting up decorations as well as the tree. 2this is going to be the best Christmas yet in the Lab." calleigh said happily. yeh especially since I have you, at least Rick let us this year. Not that we would have listened if he told us no anyway." Eric replied laughing as well as flirting with cal. He snaked his way around calleigh waist.

"Eek!" shrieked calleigh quite surprised but then slowly relaxed into his embrace.

"Ahh! Come on guys, get a room Yuk!" moaned Ryan as Eric started to snog half of calleigh face off passionately. "Shut up!" mumbled calleigh still in the intoxication kiss. This came out more like [shurrrp]. "Uhh, H tells them its disgusting, Yuk!" Ryan moaned again. "Sorry Ryan no can do" H said with a grin on his face which sent the rest off in laughter. "Get into the Christmas sprit ry!" calleigh laughed when she finally broke from the kiss. "HA, Ha ha!" Ryan said sarcastically.

"No Ryan its Ho Ho Ho!"Eric said which sent the whole group back into bursts of laughter. "Come on guys hurry up before I send you back to work" said Horatio not laughing, but you could see the fun in his eyes behind his shades. "And I thought this was work!" laughed Ryan and the all started laughing again.

DNAxxxDNAxxxDNAxxxDNAxxxDNAx xxDNAxxxDNAxxxDNAxxxDNAxxx

DNAxxx

Natalia was processing the DNA from a cold case, when she found something from the evidence. She went to go and find H so that she could give him the results. When he wasn't in his office she went back to her lab. Before she reached her lab her phone rang, she took her phone out and found a text message: to Nat

I'm back and I am comin back 2 u xxx luv nick.

The evidence papers dropped from her hands, she was in complete shock. She gulped and then thought about when he came out. _Fuck he came out a week ago how did I forget._

It was 3years after nick was sent to prison, 2 years since she joined the crime lab. 8 months after being caught being the mole. After that her life has been pretty shit. But know nicks back in her life is it all going to start again.


	2. Chapter 2

Its Christmas, but not for all!

**Heyxx I'm back hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know it was short but I'm still coming up with ideas Plz review :)xxx **

Chapter 2:

Natalia quickly picked up the pieces of evidence papers on the floor, and then quickly returning to her lab with no witnesses. Except for Alexx. She ran into her lab and fell behind her table. She gathered up her legs and cried. There was a knock at the door and Natalia wiped her eyes in surprise.

"Who is it?" natalia ask wiping her eyes.

"Who else would it be?" Alex said with a joking tone of hurt. She walked into her lab and found natalia sitting on the floor behind her desk. "What's the matter honey?" Alexx said going into motherly tone.

"Nothing" natalia sighed.

"Come on baby girl, I've known you for sometime and I know when you are lying." Alexx said again in her sweet tone.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You should hate me like the others do!" natalia said starting to cry again. "Ohh how could I hate you? Come on everyone makes mistakes. Hey I'm not perfect either you know! So are you going to put your smile back on your face and tell me what's really wrong?" Alexx asked again.

"Um nicks out of prison" natalia said and then she sobbed into Alexx's shoulder.

"Ohh baby girl you know he can't talk to you" Alexx reassured her.

"He's already sent me a text he said he's coming back" mumbled natalia

"Oh Nat you need to tell H if anyone can sort it out it's him" Alexx replied stroking her hair.

"No! No you can't they can't no they don't like me already, no need for them to think of me as a burden in an abuse marriage for the last 5 years!" natalia said wiping her eyes.

"Come on honey and we will get you cleaned up and go for some coffee, H won't mind" Alexx said.

"Okay but don't tell anyone I don't want them to think of me a liar as well as a coward. Is my mascara smudged?"Natalia asked

"I won't tell, and yes your mascara is smudged." Alexx laughed

"I must look a mess" laughed natalia finally happier.

"Okay so weren't we going to get a coffee?" Alexx asked joking

"Yeh, but I need to give Horatio some evidence I found from a cold case." Natalia said.

"Okay I guess we are going to the same place" Alexx said

"I couldn't find H were is he?" natalia asked

"He's in the break room with calleigh, Eric and Ryan putting up Christmas decorations." Explained Alexx

"Oh okay, I guess" natalia said quite disappointed

"Is it okay honey?" asked Alexx looking concerned again

"No it's fine" natalia replied quickly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalia POV

Me and Alexx got to the break room and knocked on the door. Calleigh opened the door." Hey Alexx what up?" she said in her sweet southern accent.

"Oh nothing me and natalia came to speak to horatio" Alexx said revealing natalia behind her.

"Okay, then come in and mind the tinsel on the floor" calleigh said annoyed that natalia was with her. As I walked in calleigh gave me the dirtiest look possible. It was so painful almost like getting stabbed in the heart.

"Wow you guys really did put in a lot of effort this year" Alexx said and I looked around with and 'o' looking face.

As I was looking around there was a piece of tinsel lying around I didn't see it and that was my first mistake the front of my heel caught on the tinsel and I tripped and went head first into the box of tinsel. "Oh fuck" I swore. Everyone started to laugh I will admit it was very embarrassing, could instantly tell who wasn't laughing as a joke but actually laughing at me but it was calleigh and Eric what a surprise. I took the tinsel off me and but them back into the box. Then there was a had I looked up and saw it was Ryan's I looked into his eyes _dam he's he has sexy eyes_ I thought. Then I shook the thoughts out of my head. I reached up and took his hand then helped lift me up. "Thanks" I said as I straightened up my trousers.

"Have you been crying?" asked Ryan as I finally looked up at him, _fuck he can tell need to cover up _I thoughtthen I turned away from him"no" I said as I turned away but he turned to look at me.

I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm "have you been crying?" he asked kindly but I wasn't in the mood.

"No! Now get the fuck off my arm!" I shouted at him, I knew he meant no harm but with all the emotions going on it was the only thing that came out of my mouth at the time. Everyone turned to look at me. "Wow calm down natalia" Ryan said

"Um sorry" I apologized. Then I walked over to horatio and gave him the papers.

"What's this?" horatio said as he took of his shades and took a better look.

"Oh yeah it's the evidence form the cold case you gave me. I found the prints on the knife which belonged to the killer 56finger print on the knife so it took quite long to find the right one." I said quite pleased.

"Thank you Miss. Boa Vista." Horatio said. I smiled and turned round while Alexx spoke to horatio.

"Please can I and Natalia take our break please?" Alexx asked in the face that said _I'll tell you later_. 

"Yeah of course you know you don't have to ask." Horatio said.

I walked towards Alexx and gave H a small smile, as we went towards the door I received death glares from Calleigh and Eric, Ryan smiled so I smiled back and walked out of the break room.

** Plz review I really would appreciate it since this is my first fanfict so just getting used to it. Plz xxxxxxx J**

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n

I am really sorry for the long wait; it is really hard to juggle school with homework and stuff at home. My computer at home broke so it quite hard to type it up so I have to go to the library to do it. It was so emotional to watch the last episode of csi Miami, I recorded it so I could watch it over againJ

Disclaimer: I don't own csi Miami wish I did if I did most of the main characters would be together n/r c/e and so on. Also It wouldn't have finished.

I would also like to thank the people that took time to read my story and review it

I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks to bulletgirl53 for the support and reviews

Chapter 3:

_I walked towards Alexx and gave H a small smile, as we went towards the door I received death glares from Calleigh and Eric, Ryan smiled so I smiled back and walked out of the break room._

In the break room cayous began "she has a nerve to come in here, shame she didn't smash her face when she fell." Calleigh said annoyed.

Yeh doesn't she get that we don't want her around us let alone in the lab." Eric said disgusted. "Just leave her alone, g'd she didn't do anything to us, or put the lab in jeopardy if she did she wouldn't be here, but she is so deal with it suck it up and leave her alone!" Ryan said pissed as he looked at horatio for conformation. Who nodded his head to show that what Ryan said was true? " Yeh but being the mole just cuts it even if she did anything or not, the last thing we need is a another Rick snooping around. She was spying on us we despise Rick why do we have to like natalia." Calleigh spat back.

" that's enough !stop acting like a pair of teenagers, and get a grip miss boa vista didn't do anything to jeopardise this lab, she is one of your colleagues if you like it or not and you better make up quickly if she is going to be on your team with you permanently in and out of the field." Horatio said with a grin looking at Calleigh and Eric's face, but couldn't help to see the smirk on Ryan's face.

"Are you being serious H she is going to be on our team! Are you serous! You can't be serous what did she do to deserver this it's not fair." Calleigh shouted now fuming.

Eric just gaped and Ryan was on Natalia's defence.

"CALEIGH YOU ARE SO SELFISH AND IGNORANT DO YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING! NATALIA HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG YOU USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS WHAT HAPPENED?" Ryan said after his sudden out burst.

Calleigh took a step back inhaling everything he said, it was true _this isn't me natalia was my best friend what went wrong g'd I'm so stupid this isn't me I have to apologize soon. _"Ryan I'm sorry I haven't b..._"_ Calleigh said but was interrupted by Ryan.

"What you haven't been a good friend, or that you are just being selfish or the fact that you don't want her to have what you have?" Ryan pried

Calleigh just stood shocked a single tear running down her face. Eric stepped in "Ryan that was way out of order the only thing stopping me from banging you is Calleigh's hand, take it back now!" Eric stated coming to Calleigh's defence.

"No Eric! He's right I am all of those things, we've just been a bitch to her when she just wanted to apologise and be our friend." Calleigh said softening Eric's heart.

"Ok now we have the problem sorted, drinks are on me to celebrate natalia's new place in the lab as a csi so after work we will go and celebrate." Horatio said happy that everything is cleared.

Natalia got into Alexx's car to the short drive to star bucks. Natalia sighed on there short journey. "What's the matter honey?" Alexx asked

"did you see the dirty looks I got from Calleigh and Eric, it's just to stand my life is ruined nick is back in my life and my colleagues don't trust me., I should go back to my old job at least there I can get along with my life." Natalia said getting upset again

"It takes time honey, not everyone accepts it that quickly, they just need some time" Alexx said reassuring natalia.

"I know But Alexx but what if they don't forgive me then what will happen?" natalia asked desperately. As they got out of the car and went into star bucks.

"Okay let's forget about them for a moment and let me get some drinks what do you want?" Alexx asked natalia.

"um, i'll have a white coffee please with sugar.i'll need the caffine." natalia joked but was deadly serious.

"sure honey anything else." alexx asked in a sweet motherly tone.

"no thank you _mum." _natalia joked. while alexx went to order natalia picked one of the comfy chairs, she brought out her phone when alexx sat back down."there going to bring over the drinks, you ok baby girl." alexx asked a bit concerend." yeh i'm fine just looking in case i got a message." natalia said a bit concerend.

" what have i told you baby girl stop worring, so know did you watch maury?" asked alexx getting into a conversating about that. " yeh omg i couldn't belive it turned out positive, it was so discusting." natalia said forgetting about her troubles. 5 minutes later our coffee came over. "Thank you." they both siad in unison.

"so what are you doing for christmas?" alexx asked natalia.  
"nothing really might vist anya not sure wbu?" natalia asked.  
" well me and david are going to get ellie a mobile phone and some other stuff and robert a bike so a family should join us since your not really going anywhere." alexx incouraged her.  
"i no that's ok i wouldn't want to inturrupt your family christmas."natalia reseured her.  
"baby girl you are family and david would understand." alexx told her.

"okay i guess so." natalia said  
"so-" alexx was about to say but was inturupted by natalias phone.

"sorry i need to get this. oh wait its a message...from..."natalia said but stopped once she saw the name _nick.  
_she clicked on the message_ to nat:_

_hey how r u. i will be waitin 4 u once u get home we will talk things out. i will cook since i still ave _**_our key. Don't be late _**_gte home before 6:00 or else  
luv nick._

"OH MY G'D" natalia said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sorry for the really long wait. It was meant to be a story during Christmas but I didn't have enough time to write new chapters. So its still going to be a Christmas story although it gone past Christmas. Because the story is set in Christmas it would be a waste if I leave the story.

Hope you like the next chap

Please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own csi Miami, if I did the show would have carried on

Xxtinnycsixx

Chapter 4:

Previously

_Hey how r u. I will be waitin 4 u once u get home we will talk things out. I will cook since I still 'ave __**my key. Don't be late **__get home before 6:00 or else_  
_luv nick. _

"OH MY G'D" natalia said

"Natalia, Natalia what's the matter? Its nick again isn't it? Natalia let me see. Now!" Alexx said frustrated, she really didn't want to shout at her but it was the only way to get her attention it was like she was in a trance. Natalia handed Alexx her phone, beads of sweat was slowly making its way down her face. "Oh baby girl, we have to go and tell H if we don't this is going to get out of hand, come on lets go." Alexx told rather than stated to natalia. "No, no please I said I could handle this and I can so please mind your own business." Natalia told Alexx as she snatched her phone out of Alexx's hand and got up and left the café.

Alexx followed her out." Geez if a grown woman can get so moody I wonder what Ellie's going to be like once she becomes and ignorant teenager, oh g'd" she thought allowed and she ran out of the café. When she got out she couldn't find where she was, she looked round but there was only people walking .Alexx got into her car and started driving back to the lab, on her way she saw natalia walking, as well as tears in her eyes she was going through a whole pack of Kleenex.

"Oh baby girl" Alexx said once she saw natalia. She beeped her horn and natalia turned around and Alexx rolled down the window as natalia walked towards the car. "Baby girl you weren't really going to walk all the way to the lab were you?" Alexx asked natalia in her motherly tone. "No I was kind of waiting for you to come and pick me up." Natalia replied and gave Alexx a sly smile "cheek" Alexx joked. Natalia got into Alexx's car and they drove to the lab.

**XxxCSIxxxcsixxCSIxxxcsixxxCS IxxxcsixxxCSI**

**XxxCSIxxxcsixxCSIxxxcsixxxCS IxxxcsixxxCSI**

Natalia had her earphones in and was listening to "impossible" by shontelle on her ipod, she started to sing aloud when ryan came into her lab. he was wacthing her for quite a while, taking in all her beatiful features, then he heard her start to sing a song he new too was writing a report (and singing) when she looked up and saw ryan." Jesus RYAN, are you trying to give me a heart attack G'd. how long have you been there?"natalia asked looking at ryan given him a small glare because he startled her.

ryan laughed."not that long, acutally i wanted to talk to you about something."ryan said hopefully she would say ok or the plan would epically fail. "ok"natalia said unsure about what he was going to talk about"what do you want to talk about?"natalia asked him suspicously."um not now, can i by you a drink after work."ryan asked with a flurtacous smile.

"ryan are you trying to flirt with me."natalia asked with a flurtacious of her own. "is it working."ryan asked teasing her.  
"no you have to do more than that to charm me."natalia replied teasing ryan  
"so can i take you out for a drink after work?"ryan asked natalia  
"sorry ryan i can't come after work i-i have to do things"natalia stutterd when she remebered what nick texed her. even though she tried to hide it with a smile ryan heard and saw it on her face.  
"natalia whats wrong"ryan asked cleary stating that he heard her stutter  
"nothing"natalia replied shrugging off the fear off her shoulders  
"so you want to come"ryan asked with the return of his flurtatous smile  
"i guess it couldn't hurt, so what time?"hnatalia answered with a smile of her own.

"erm 5:30, is that ok"ryan asked with a smile  
"yeh i guess so, wait its not a date is it"natalia asked ryan curiosly  
"no, no just a friendly er drink"ryan stutterd realising his first mistake  
"cool see you then"natalia aswered  
"oh yeh dress casually"ryan added  
"really?,men g'd they want everything"natalia replied with a grin  
"see you then,bye"ryan replied  
"bye ryan" natalia laughed as she got back to work, ryan walked out the lab  
_fuck why don't she like me its not a date, well at least i got her to come, now i got to tell the guys_ ryan thought

_ok a guess that could have been a good eveing that i just screwed up by asking if its a date or not,fuck way to go natalia_ natalia thought. oh g'd what about nick whats he going to do when i come home late. ok posistive thought i still have a restaining order which runs out in last i am soo screwed well he can't hurt me anyway i wont be afraid of him no longer. " i am soo screwed" natalia said and she put her hands over her face and ran her hands through her hair.

breakroomxxxxxbreakroomxxxxx breakroomxxxxbreakroomxxxxbr eakroomxxxxbreakroomxxxxbrea kroomxxxxbreakroomxxxxbreakr oomxxxxx  
breakroomxxxxxbreakroomxxxxb reakroomxxxxbreakroomxxxxbre akroomxxxxbreakroomxxxxbreak roomxxxxxbreakroomxxxxbreakr oomxxxxx

H was in his office when ryan knocked on his door."come in" H replied  
"oh hey H i just came to say that the plan has worked, plan go ahead?"ryan asked pretty sure it still would." now you know what to do"H told ryan.  
"Get the rest of the team to come to my office imedetaly"H told ryan, which was only calleigh and eric."okay anything else?"ryan asked H.  
"Yes please could you go to the restaurant that i booked and tell him it's a celebration and a table for 7please" H told ryan.  
"who is the other two people coming?"ryan asked H curiously  
"well i need to tell alexx and i also asked anya natalia's older sister"H explained to ryan.  
"okay H do you want me to call Anya?"ryan asked H.  
"no thank you i am already on it, you just get the rest of the team" H reasured ryan." okat then see you in a minute H" ryan said as he left H's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ryan walked over to the lift, he pressed the button and waited for the lift to come. when it finally opened he walked in and pressed the button to the 3rd floor. he was in the lift for about 5min when he heard shot being fired from the floor he was on, he heard screaming he thought about his friends that were on the 3rd floor_ calleigh is on the 3rd floor and so is eric _ryan got his phone out and called H. "H i am in the lift to the 3rd floor and i can here shot being fired and screaming, i think they are being held hostage" ryan told H in panic wanting to find out what is going on, but also not wanting to open lift door to reveal the horror behind it. " ok ryan i want you to go straight to floor 4 don't get off the lift at level 3 you could get hurt i want you to evacuate people on floor 4 to floor 5 and i want you to make your way down the stairs to see what we are dealing with." H said with assurance but also fear with some of him team on that level and his other coleuges.

Ryan pressed the button to go up to level 4. "come on come on hurry up" ryan mumble anxiously as he took his gun out of its holder on his lift 'ping' for the level above and ryan ran into the lab with his gun drawn. "everybody down "he shouted out."er mr. wolfe what do you think your doing" rick asked ryan, great IAB the last thing i need "i need to evacuate everyone to the 5floor."ryan shouted all those who were standing were now crouching wiht hands on there heads." may i ask why?"rick asked ryan." i don't have time for this, ok everybodyim am csi wolfe and i want people lining up quickly please evacuate all that you are doing and please no houting and as quickly as possible, there are hostigases on the 4th floor with an UNKNOWN shooter and if you don't want you to be in the firing line i wantyou to follow us in the lift to 5th floor now" ryan shouted so that everyone would started to make their self to the lift. in 15min there was 5 long line full of colluges, 2 other lines has already made there way to the 5th floor. lins were carefully making there way up the stairs."ok guys i am going to check on wat is going on down stairs i am leaving n the capable hand of rick stelter, security lance, yonuh, potyl and furgit can i have the other 2 lines to follow pc. volen folgh and reasf to the 2nd lift and set of stairs there will be police on the fifth floor to encure yuor safty now please make your way swiftly." ryan gave them order and drew out his gun and went down the stairs to the 3rd floor. when he got to the stairs he saw 4 people with their back to him and a few colluges on the floor DEAD he could also see there guns they had AK-47 whih ryan new for well they were banned in america.

**i hope that was a good chapter i wanted to give you a gist of what is going to happen in the next chapter if you keep reviewing you can find out :)**

**hope you like it :)xxtinnycsixx**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm soooooo sorry for not posting the chapter any sooner it has been quite hard to write another chapter with all of my school work going on I will try to publish at least one or two chapters during half term. Sorry and thank you for your continuous support. Just so I can clear some things up in the story: the reason why Eric and Calleigh are rude is because they don't like the fact that someone the trust betrayed them. So they are kind of like a switch around from what Ryan did to her, Natalia never did go out with Eric to clear that, but Natalia was the mole and nick is trying to get her and harm her again there will be chapters that reflect her past. Some of the next chapters will have segments of a song on each chapter.

**I also know that this is a Christmas story but I am changing it a bit so that it has just turned December!**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Luv tinnycsixxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Csi Miami wish I did, its fictional .

Chapter 5: Titanium

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much I'm criticized, _

_but all your bullets ricochet_

_you shoot me down, but I get up_

_**titanium by David Guetta Ft. Sia**_

'oh looky looky what do we have here 'said one of the guy in a ski mask and holding a rifle in his hand, with grenades strapped round his body, talking to a woman hiding.

'Oh if it isn't the one and only boa vista' he said taking a step towards the she heard her name her head shot up to face the barrel of the gun. Natalia boa vista, her breath hitched as she realized her predicament.

'Get up' he told her. Natalia just sat there shell-shocked shocked, but in stead she shuffled back behind the desk, but didn't look up because of the tears threatening to fall.

'Get up' he said getting louder and more impatient she didn't listen but mumbled in response. but that only angered him more 'get up' he shouted in frustration. When he shouted people looked over to see the commotion of one of the men that came into this lab.

Calleigh and Eric turned the head to see what was going on the were also on the floor but had been put there after the men came into the lab to find something, but that didn't prepare them to see a guy in the ski mask shouting at Natalia with a rifle in his hand.

**_Half an hour earlier_**

**Natalia's POV **

**After Ryan came into my lab and asked me out as a 'friend' for a dinner at a fancy _restaurant I couldn't believe it. I would have jumped around but as I was at work it wasn't the time or the place so instead I went to level for to look for calleigh and give her something. I walked out of my lab and went to the lab above me on the lift, as I walked out of the lift I got the vibe that something was wrong but I still went in search of calleigh when I got to ballists, Calleigh and Eric was in there I sighed and went to talk to calleigh ' oh um calleigh can I urm talk to you' but before I finished Eric butted in 'No Natalia don't you get the fact that you lied to us and told the feds what we done you were meant to be our friends' Eric butted in 'I um, ur' but before I finished I walked out of the lab I walked to the ladies toilet and got in a cubical and cried. I cried about the fact that I lost my closest friends. I cried because even though Alexx and Horatio forgave me they're still disappointed. I cried at the fact that I always lose my friends trust. I cried because of what nick did to me. I cried because nick is back and I cried because my life is so fucked up. For a 29year old woman I managed to fuck my life up so much I was so stupid to spend 5 of those years with nick._**

**_I cleared up my tears because; I'm not going to shed any more tears for him any more. I redid my mascara because it was smudged and I was about to come out of the bathroom when I heard screaming I assumed it was just someone screaming for a laugh but it wasn't when I got out of the toilet I realised that the people that were screaming were in pain as I walked closer to the sounds of the screaming I realized that there were people on the floor then I heard two gun shots and the screaming stopped people were now crying but not in pain but misery when I turned the corner I saw why the whole of this floor was being held hostage and the people were crying because of the people dead on the floor ' oh my G'd' I said in my head I looked around for calleigh as I was hiding behind a desk. Then I saw her huddled next to Eric but there was nothing they could do I tried to get their attention, but that only got me noticed…_**

**Back to present time **

When she didn't respond he grabbed a hand full of Natalia's hair and dragged her too the front, but she didn't go quietly she screamed and tried to get out of his grasp but all that made him do was to pull harder. Natalia couldn't help the tears that fell now as she was in pain, it made her think about her life before with Nick. When she thought about it she tried harder as she didn't like the fact that he made scared and weak. So she struggled as she didn't like the fact to be humiliated in front of all her colleagues. When that didn't work she waited till he let her go, he bent down to speak to her but instead she head butt him in the nose.

He screamed out in pain and held his nose. 'You fucking bitch, you stupid whore don't just stand there do something' he shouted at his men. Natalia crawled away but one of the guys in the ski masked kicked her in the ribs she dropped and screamed in pain tears were now leaking of her eyes. The leader came over and back handed her in the face so hard that it made her neck hurt when it moved with the slap, she put her hand on her cheek where he slapped her, her eyes were wide in fear. Calleigh and Eric gasped as the had to watch what was happening to their former friend, even thought they still didn't like her that much she certainly didn't deserve this. The southern blonde cursed as there was nothing they could do to help her. When she stood up her legs shook as she got up, pain ripped straight through her chest.

'Ok now listen up everyone if you don't what your friend to be beaten I suggest you don't make a sound a listen' he told them when he got nods he started talking again 'as you can see you are being held as hostages at the moment and I have some of my men collecting some evidence, no I suggest no one contacts anyone if they want this bitch here alive and probably you life as well. When everything went silent the worst possible thing that could happen to Natalia just happened. Her phone started to ring '_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_ _fire away, fire away_ _ricochet, you take your aim_ _fire away, fire away_ _you shoot me down, but I won't fall_ _I am titanium_ _you shoot me down, but I won't fall_ _I am titanium' __when the person on the phone realized she wasn't going to pick up they left of voice message 'hey Natalia its Ryan were you there is a hostage situation on the forth floor , I think calleigh and Eric are up there so I didn't risk calling them so please can you pick up we need as much back up as possible bye'__ that was the end of the message._

_Natalia could here her heart beating so hard and fast against her chest no one dared to talk even though everyone herd it, her breathing hitched waiting for the consequences. Calleigh and Eric sat gob smacked waiting for what seemed for hours, only a couple of seconds, waiting for his reaction. Then everything kicked off he fired his gun in the air and pushed Natalia so hard against the lift doors as she fell. Every one screamed at the gunshot so their was more commotion what made him mad. 'I thought I told everyone to shut the hell up' he screamed, everyone went silent and he walked towards Natalia who just started to get up 'as for you, you stupid bitch couldn't follow simple fucking instructions' he said will and evil look in his eye he launched at her straddling her she couldn't breath as he was sitting on her chest she started punching him so he could get off it didn't hurt him but got him more enraged, he started slapping and punching her in the face when he got off of her she was barley conscious. He grabbed her so she could stand up she was a bit dizzy but it didn't last very long, he threw her to the floor and started kicking her first in the ribs then on her arm then he went on to her head he kicked her twice until she lost consciousness completely. He kept her on the floor and then called his men on his phone ' yes guys we have a problem there has been some snitches and we got to leave now cause they will find us so hurry up with the evidence and go though the fire exit quickly' he shouted the orders into his phone. He then walked over to Natalia and grabbed her he turned on the lift and when it reached their level he chucked her in and pressed the button the ground level with all the guards at the bottom._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx  
__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

previously

_ryan gave them order and drew out his gun and went down the stairs to the 3rd floor. when he got to the stairs he saw 4 people with their back to him and a few colluges on the floor DEAD he could also see there guns they had AK-47 whih ryan new for well they were banned in america._

_ryan took out his phone and called H to tell him what the situation was looking like ' yeh H, there are four people on the floor i presume that they are dead from what i can see there are 5 guys all in black and wearing ski masks i think there are more on that floor but they are the only ones that are they 4 of them had AK-47 guns but i didn't get a proper look at the fifths guys gun i think its a rifle of some sort'...'ok yes H' should i call natalia since she about to become a csi today ?... ok i'll come down to the ground floor...yeh bye H'..._

**_are they going to find natalia in the lift? are recue coming quicker than presumed? what has ryan done?are calleigh eric as well as everyone on the 4 floor going to be ok?what H plan? _**

**_hope you enjoyed this chapter plz reviewxxxxxx tinnycsixx_**


End file.
